


These Stupid Hands

by ExplosionBoi



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice: the musical - Anthony King
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Live In Rehab, M/M, Rehabilitation, Shaky Hands, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 12:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosionBoi/pseuds/ExplosionBoi
Summary: Beetleguese finally agrees to go to rehab and the effects of withdrawal are making it hard to focus.





	These Stupid Hands

How long has it been? God, he doesn’t even know. He lost count when they locked him up in here. But it was becoming increasingly harder just to hold himself still. He was struggling to sit in this chair and watch the videos they’d put on for him. 

Beetleguese has been away from the drugs for at least a week and he’s felt nothing but sick since day one. They kept telling him he was going to die if he didn’t stop. But that was the thing. When he started and even before, Beetlejuice has never been afraid to die. He’s ready for whatever the other world is holding on for him. 

“Mr Beetleguese you have a visitor” He looked up from his thoughts and ran his fingers through his hair. He stands up and notes in the mirror on the dresser that his hair is fading. But they won’t let him dye it in here. He’ll just have to go back to black. He follows the doctor out to the room reserved for him and whoever this visitor was to chat. 

“Adam?” His voice is still raspy. The sore throat does that to people though, he assumes. It comes from being off of the alcohol and pills he assumes. 

“Beetleguese” Adam has a worried smile on his face that he can’t help but roll his eyes at. He’s going to be fine no matter how this turns out why can’t they just see that. 

“Where’s Barbara?” He asked, tone showing off just how annoyed he was to see him. He may love them but they could be way too overbearing sometimes. He knows they want to help him but god he just needs the space to get better if they really want him to. 

“She said you’d prefer if only I came. We didn’t want to overwhelm you or anything. How are you feeling?” 

“Oh don’t start with that whole how are you feeling thing. You know full well I feel like shit” 

“Please don’t get upset I am just here to help you because I love you” 

“Yeah, whatever” Beetleguese flops down into the chair across from Adam and reaches his hand out to touch Adam’s. He may be upset with them for doing this but he is happy to see him too. He looks down at their hands holding like that and notes just how shaky he really is. He’s even making Adam’s poor handshake. 

“How much longer until you can come home? Lydia misses you” 

“Yeah, somehow I doubt that” That girl was furious when he came into their lives. Sure it was fun at first. The pranks and the joy that came with his fun personality. But once she got sick of him she stopped liking him and being around her was just a bore. 

“She does. Just because she isn’t as active as you doesn’t mean she doesn’t like you. And really it’s her father who asked her not to play with you as much. She’s 17 she is going through a lot and she just doesn’t want to spend her every waking minute pranking people.” 

“As if that’s the only thing I do with her right? Get over yourself, Adam. She’s not going to like the real person that I am and neither are you or Barbra. As soon as this process is over and you find out who I really am you’re not going to want to hang out with me anymore.”

“Beetleguese stop that. Stop acting like you are some horror to be around. We love you and we are going to love you through and beyond this process. Please accept our help and don’t put yourself through this on your own” 

“Yeah whatever you want to tell yourself” Beetleguese stood up and grumbled, walking over to the door. He reaches out to knock and notices the shaky hands again. He hates this. He just wants all the symptoms to be over and done with so he can leave this stupid place and go back to a normal life. Maybe with Adam and Barbara. Maybe even with Lydia. But right now he just wants to focus on being his best self since he’s been forced through here. 

He’s going to get through this and these stupid hands won’t shake so much anymore.


End file.
